Vampire Academy:After Last Sacrifice
by SinWolf
Summary: Rose and Dimirtri's love is powerfull as so is Lissa and Christian's .There is a battle between strigoi and Moroi. We never would of thought of what would happen. It will unfold to many sides love,romance,battles,joy ,etc. P.M me if you want me to make a collection of "Steamy"Scenes from After Last Sacrifice
1. Chapter 1

**RPOV**

"Lissa! " I said

Is that you Rose!?"

"Can I come in? Or are you naked with Christian ?" I loved teasing her about Christian and her being naked.

"Rose! Remember we have neighbours!"I geuss not everyone heard what I heard basically every once a week when I used to lived next door.

Lissa finally opened the door .I hugged her . I've been away for two weeks for a training spree for new guardians from Russia.

"Heey Rose I've miissed you "Lissa said as she tried not to cry but her voice gave her away and cracked.

"I'm fine Lissa " pausing only to wipe Lissa's tears away to only find her to do the same to my unexpected tears.

"You know I'll always come back Lissa" As I said that I smiled and chuckled.

"I know ,but you know I can't help but worry " Lissa said as she pulled aways to only lead me to the coach with a box of tissues.

I always loved this coach in their penthouse( She wanted a house but she had to get the penthouse since she was the queen .)

Lissa and Christian's penthouse was decorated nicely ( by Lissa )

The walls were rose red and a wallpaper lining of gold mixed with a thin stripe of emerald green .

The living room had one big soft brown coach and two brown loveseats with foot pedestalls.

The kitchen was big! No joke! It had black and gray granite counters and mahogany cupboards amd a black steel fridge and freezer ,also a stove the same black as the fridge and a mahogany pantry .

And the penthouse has five rooms and then the master bedroom .

The five rooms were the same the walls same as the living room,but it has a double bed and a nice size closet and and a tv on a shelf ,a dresser was in the corner of the rooms,and their very own bathroom ,shower ,sink,toilet, tub! All of it !

Lissa's master bedroom was the same but MUCH bigger!

Okay ,okay enough about the penthouse and how big it is!

While Lissa was wiping tears away I hugged her .I felt her pull away once we heard Christian walk in the living room.

"Heyy lil sis "he said a little dazed ,only because he just woke up and was wiping his eyes to wake up more.

"Hey bro" I said as I smiled .Me and Christain started calling each other siblings because we felt like siblings literally we argued the same way as they do and tease each the same away so it was basically comfortable way of metioning each other as a sister and a brother.

Christain walked up and hugged Lissa

" Rose ,would you like some coffee?" While still holding Lissa by the waist as he said that to me.

"Nah , but I should be going Liss and Christian ,see you later on ,kay?" I looked at my watch ,and noticed I still had time to surprise Dimitri.

"Kay " They both said in unision

I waved bye to Lissa and Christian and heard footsteps when i was near the door of the lobby of Lissa's penthouse building.I turned around to find Eddie pacing near the window .

"Hey eddie ,watcha doin here?" Usually he was with Mia in his free time, maybe he needed a break.

" Just looking out " He must thought I knew information .

"Why , did something happen?" I said in a hurry

" Theres been reports of humans visiting the woods near the wards."He said with the stone cold gaurdian face

"Does anyone know ? Besides the guardians?" I asked in intrest

He shook his head and took a deep breath

"We dont want to make people think its an attack until we see more evidence "

"Oh, makes sense though , well I'll be seeing you later eddie." As I said that I waved and walked away

"Bye Rose , see you at the gym" I knew he would be smirking as he said that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

 **RPOV**

As I opened mine and Dimitri's very large apartment door I wondered where he was.

I tip toed to the bedroom to find the bathroom shower on but now turning off.

I hurried to the closet were Dimtri was probably going to get pajamas (boxers)

I heard the door open from the bathroom and heard him walking to the bed grabbing

a towel to cover up with .

 **DPOV**

I forgot to grab boxers and put them on the do I always forget?

Eh. As I thought this I smelled this sweet , delicous ,what is it or who is it?!

It became stronger to smell it near the closet with my boxers and jackets were in.

I walked forward slowly and barely touched the wooden handle piece to open it.

Giggles escaped as something jumped at me.

I was truly shocked .

 _Giggles,as I opened it ._

 _"Heeeeeeeyy!"_

 _What the hel..as I thought to myself_

 _"THUD ,THUD ,BAM"_

I fell as someone small jumped at me from the closet to only see...

 **RPOV**

As I jumped at Dimtri I can tell he was shocked .

As we laid there( well he was laying on the ground as I laid on him smiling .)

As I laid on him we just stared at each others eyes smiling.

I slowly leaned in and gave him a soft peck on the lips and kissed his base of his neck, which was his weak spots.

As I leaned back I saw desire in his eyes starting to take over.

" _My sweet Roza_ " He knew that the way he says my name like that is the way that is seductive to me.

"Dimitri" I said as I started to kiss his jaw line .

"Mmmm"He moaned as it rumbeled threw his chest.I was going to keep teasing him.

I went lower leaving a trail of his jaw to his ear,down to his throat and I kissed his small adam's apple which he gulped, and then at the base of his neck ,to his pecks, I kissed his nipples ,down to his rock hard abbs,and then I stopped.

I could see how much that he wanted to make love to me...not yet till I drive him crazy.

Then as I was going to tease Dimitri, he flipped us over and leaned down and kissed me.

It was a kiss no one was EVER to see that kind of kiss.

After he kissed me ,he made love to me .

 **RPOV**

I snuggled up to his chest, we made love all night long ,I mean all Moroi Nighttime.I soon fell alseep exahausted.

I woke up and looked Dimitri was still sleeping.I chose the oppritunity to get up and take a quick shower.

Once I got out shocked that I noticed Dimitri still sleeping. I quickly went to the kitchen and tried to make breakfast.

I found all the ingredients to make pancakes and the pancake mix.I cut up some fruit and made coffee while I waited to flip the pancakes, as I was almost finished I heard Dimtri get up to take a shower.I quickly picked up my mess and then finished the pancakes and poured orange juice in two cups and our brewed coffee in two diffrent cups.

Once again I heard was a ruffling noise. He was probably changing.

I put the pancakes on a plate and put it on our table as well as his cup of coffee,orange juice ,syrup,and bowl lf fruit.I did the same thing with my food but not the syrup I put that in the middle of the quickly stepped out when I was in the kitchen getting the sugar jar to put sugar in my coffee.

"What?!"Dimitri probably didn't see me.

I stepped out and came up behind him.

"Heyy."I said as I hugged him.

"You did this Roza?"He said in confusion and shock ,he probably thought just because I can't cook doesn't mean I can't follow directions.

I giggled as I said "Yup, I woke up before you and took the ch.."

I got cut off because he turned around and kissed me.

I smiled and pulled back and said "Come on lets eat before it gets cold."

He chuckled"You just love food"

"Maybe , you can just sue me of loving food" I smiled knowingly


	3. INFO Ch3

_**Wait! You guys need to be caught up with Rose's life now !Sorry!Lol ,but I fill You Guys NOW!**_

 _ **Rose's Lifestyle Now!**_

Okay

 **Dimtri** -Ever since he got changed back they barely noticed he was VERY diffrent!He is also a general with Rose!

He appears to be half strigoi and half dhampir we are still discovering new ablitities in the story ! So keep up ya'll!

 **R** **ose** -She appears to be the same as she was before, but are you sure? I changed it so that Lissa and Rose have a two way bond now and Rose isn't shadow kissed ,but she still has a bond with Lissa! As I said in Dimtri's Info she is also a general! Find out in the story if Rose is more than diffrent!

 **Lissa** -She's Queen and now pregnant !She still has a bond with basically all for Lissa for now until we get more into the story!

 **Christian** -He's the Queen's boyfriend !And now a father!And teaches magic combat classes!He and Mia are leaders in the magic combat. Maybe more news for him soon!

 **Adrian** -He's in love with Sydney and He's a father too!(Sorry this is coming out before chapter 3!).He got married to Sydney too!

 **Sydney** -She is in love with Adrian !She's pregnant with his child (a dhampir).She is also married to Adrian her soulmate and actually I made it so that they aprove of Sydney marrying her ,but they don't like him though .OH!And I made it so Sydney is the leader of the Alchemist's.

 **Eddie** -He is in a realationship with Victoria!He is in love and he gaurds who ever he wants to because Rose is the general now with lives right beside Rose and Dimtri's Apartment(Special Gaurdian Housing Its Like a House Though!)

Victoria lives with him !You will be seeing Eddie very soon in the story!

 **Mia** -She teaches combat magic is a leader in combat magic.

 **I know there is more characters , but those character's haven't really changed so ya that's why I didnt include them sorry that Chapter three is taking so long ,but I am about to release it so sorry for taking so long again. So bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it's back!**

 **LPOV**

As I was being told by Jessa(My Assistant) that there was strigoi at the gate's wards trying to break them,I saw Sydney and Adrian walking in then they saw me.I notice a big black duffel bag on Adrian's shoulder.

"What's that?"I said as I pointed.

"Alchemy stuff"Sydney said like no problem.

"Oh."I said as I told Jessa to start over for Sydney and Adrian to listen too.

"Well, there is a group of 90 strigoi"She said as she was quivering.

"90!,Wow!"Adrian said paling a little bit.

"Liss, I need to put this near the gates ,it will make the strigoi sick,and give the guards these purple vials that make the ground move in a wave pattern towards the strigoi."Sydney said thinking.

"Syd, you can't go ,but I can give you a phone and these guards will do everything you tell them to."I said as I got my gaurd crew,and showed them Sydney and told them what I told her.

"Okay ,your highness."One of my guards said.

"Be safe !"I said as they walked away.

"So sorry Jessa, but please do tell us now."I said sitting down again.

"Okay, so there is 90 strigoi and 40 humans ,and the guards are not doing anything besides shooting the humans from being inside the palace bounderies where the wards are."She paused to take a breath and to listen to her bluetooth."There is now 110 strigoi and 15 humans,some of the strigoi got hungry and killed a couple humans,but the humans are only here for the wards,and some of the humans got turned strigoi and other neighbouring strigoi came here too!"She said after then took a deep breath.

 **RPOV**

"Everyone gather NOW!"I said in hurry.

Moroi combat-magic users and guardians gathered.

"I just got info and they said there is 110 strigoi now."I said as standing on a chair."This is the plan now , only go for the strigoi ,not the humans because the gaurdians at the gates are shooting them down.""We are only going to attack if they break the wards."

I walked down and Dimitri walked near the chair.I would of said Screw you and laughed because he's naturally tall,but then again its an attack.

"We will assign two groups that will watch over the throne room and the perimeter to make sure no moroi get out of that room and that no strigoi get in there."Dimitri said.

We picked two groups of four and set them off to the throne everyone else got our stakes and walked to the gates.

"Rose ,be careful"Dimitri said in a serious tone.

"I know you to Dimitri"I said as I pulled him in for a quick kiss.

We are now at the gates,and as we got into our battle positions.

"TAKE COVER!"One of the gate gaurds yelled.

We all ducked behind buildings as we heard a POOF!

We barely felt a slight wave and them we saw some strigoi fall down and then others got shot up by the ground.

"FIRE USERS NOW!"I yelled

I heard flames and then felt !I thought, but no it's just a fire user next to me .I am Stupid!

Then we saw strigoi on fire and then we saw A LOT die.

I would say it was down to 20!I surprised like I saw Dimitri look at me and then we both nodded.

"EVERYONE GO!"I shouted then sprinted.

We saw the water users trap the strigoi and then we staked them all.

 _"Liss we got them all killed it went SO GOOD!And I bet that stuff that made the strigoi sick and made the ground move was Sydney's stuff huh?"I paused and sent her what I saw in the battle. Then I slowly pulled away_

We walked to the throne we got there Lissa came out and hugged me TIGHTLY.

I chuckled"Liss I swear you are strong than Dimitri and strigoi combined"I said as I laughed

"Sorry"She said as she blushed.

"Don't be I bet I would of done the same."I said .

"Wait real quick Rose"Lissa said as she ran/walked to the throne and brought out the microphone.

" **Every one please congratulate and thank our great guardians and Combat-Magic users!"** Lissa said as she put the mic. away and sat in the throne.

Everyone was thanking us for like a whole complete 2 hours!

Me and Dimitri walked back to the we got there I got out the key and unlocked it.

"Roza I'm going to cook us some dinner."Dimitri said as he kissed my forehead as I slowly closed my eyes.

" "I said as I opened my eyes.

Dimtri went to the kitchen and I headed to our my strigoi warning went off when I got more near the bedroom ,but I only thought I was getting sick from smelling something.

"Why hello there beautiful."A cold chilling voice said as I walked in and closed the door.

I quickly turned around and pulled out my stake .

"DIMITRI!"I shouted as I pushed my stake to the strigoi's throat.

"AHHHHHHRG"The strigoi screamed .

"WHAT ROZA WHAT HAPPENED"Dimtri said as he appeared half of a second later.

"How did he get in!?"I said as Dimtri held the strigoi down.

"I got in ... threw the gates how else!"He said in deep thought but he had paused because Dimitri was sorta choking him.

Then Dimtri staked he ran over to me and kissed me full.

"Are you okay?!"Dimitri asked warningly.

"Yes,I need to do some stuff ,kay dimka? Lets go back to normal again."I said as I pulled out a vial that disposes of the strigoi's dead corpses.

"Okay"Dimtri said as he headed off to make dinner.

I walked to my work computer and typed in my password then our intercom and then hooked it up to my phone.

" _ **Everyone!Guardians and C.M users, check all of the palace grounds because one strigoi got in and was in my apartment waiting for me or are on high alert now check all Sage please use the potion that will make strigoi sick and more easily to spot please thank you all ,but please alert others NOW!Goodbye and thankyou all again."**_ I said as I hungup and then headed to the bathroom and took a I got out I chose one of my new pair of matching sexy Black lace bra and Black Lace I put on some short black sofee shorts and a big gray t-shirt.

I headed out to the kitchen and got out some milk and poured myself a cup.

"Uh uh uh ,Rose , no soda"Dimitri said.

"I'm not "I said smiling as I rounded the corner to the dining table and took a drink of my milk.

"Rose don't l..."He said as he looked surprised and laughed.

"See I'm not drinking soda"I said smiling then drank all of my milk and put my cup in the sink.

"The food is on the table"Dimitri said as I walked to the table.

"*Omfd*"I felt Dimitri's chest crash into mine.

He leaned down and kissed me with passion ,then pulled back and led me to the table.

"Yay!Food!"I said smiling at the spaghetti

"Oh,Roza"Dimitri chuckled at me ,which I am like a little kid.

* * *

 **°*So sorry that this took a while*°**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 4**_

 **RPOV**

When we finally got to Sydney and Adrian's place ,we noticed that they weren't home !

Only Sydney knew I was coming home. I knew she wouldn't say or act,look suspicious.

When I talked to her on the phone I told her lets have a game night!Like for old times sake !

Oh! I'm so dumb I remembered that she was going to head to our apartment and meet everyone there!

"Dimitri , I forgot I told Sydney to meet us at our apartment!"

"Oh, Rose "He said heading back to our apartment/like a penthouse building.

"Sorry " I said smiling.

 _"Lissa?"_ _I said threw the bond_

 _"Ya?" I smiled I was still not used to this_

 _"Can you and Chris,Mia,Eddie to meet us at our apartment?"I paused and said "For game night!"_

 _"YES!"She and I loved game night so much ,I was the Queen of Truth or Dare._

 _"Thanks"I said while not trying to stumble_

 _"No prob., bye see you there"She said slowly as she left my mind ._

We finally made it to the apartment .

* * *

"Hey rose "Sydney and Adrian said in unision

"Hey , you guys ready?"I smiled michieviously.

"Im not quite sure? What will we be playing?"Sydney asked

"T or D , I never , Red bull , Twister , etc."I laughed at the Truth or Dare one. They were about to get annilated all over again!

We walked threw the door I just unlocked.

"Okay who's first?"Sydney asked. I laughed because Sydney never played Truth or Dare with us.

"WHY!Why is Rose laughing like an evil villian?!"Sydney asked in caution.

"Because anyone who isn't pregnant will crash and burn to my dares."As I said that I was twirling a piece of my hair.

"Good god I pregnant!"Liss and Sydney said in unision.

"Okay so Rose pick"Eddie said .

"Okay Mia T or D?"I said staring at her.

"Um..DARE!"She said in all courage.

"Okay .I dare you to go and grab Stan and do a lap dance."I said in boredom.

"Okay, its not like I haven't done this "She said laughing.

We all went outside and got Stan.

He sat in a chair then Mia came in.

She was wearing some white lingerie and silver heels.

She straddled Stan and started grinding on him ,she got up and kneeled down and put her hands on his thighs and slowly slid them to his she got up and Stan tried to grab her waist, but then Mia stepped back and waved her finger then walked up and put her hand under his chin and said in his ear "Hoped you liked that one ,because that was only a dare."Then she walked away.

We were all laughing because of Stan's lonely face!

We finally made it back.

"Adrian Truth or Dare "Mia asked as she put on a sweater.

"Umm...Truth"He said in thought

"*CoughPussyCough*"I said as I faked coughed.

He glared at me I only laughed.

"Adrian when was your last wet dream,and who was it."She said as she laughed.

"Ummm. Do I have to?"He said scared

"Yes"We all said

"But when I say it no one can kill me"He said in a deep voice.

"Can't promise that"I said in a very low whisper.

"My last wet dream was 3 years ago"He paused "And it was when Rose still attended the Academy."

"O...M...G"Though every letter there was a pause because I was laughing.

"Okay so Ed T or D?"Adrian said

"Dare"he said flatly

"I dare you to get changed into a spider man costume and get hanged on the flag pole for 5min."

"Fine"He said as I knew he was afraid of heights.

Eddie got changed as he did we got the pole ready.

"I hate this ,its all up my crotch!"

"Sucks bro"Christian said in amusement

We got the harness and tried it on and started to pull the rop till he got all the way up.

"SPIDER MAN ,SPIDER MAN ,DO WHAT A SPIDER CAN!"Eddie yelled.

We all laughed and then the wards alarm was set off.

We got all serious, we got Eddie walked to a pile of his clothes and just got naked and then got dressed.

"Lissa go to the throne room and do what you need to." I said as she nodded and she walked away with Christian.

"Adrian ,Sydney go with Lissa."I said as I looked at them.

"Kay"

"Everyone else come on."I said as we walked to the Gaurdian HeadQuarters in the palace.

* * *

 **°*Sorry to leave it off like that ,but don't worry next chapter is going to be up soon!*°**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the cliff hanger but it's back!**

 **LPOV**

As I was being told by Jessa(My Assistant) that there was strigoi at the gate's wards trying to break them,I saw Sydney and Adrian walking in then they saw me.I notice a big black duffel bag on Adrian's shoulder.

"What's that?"I said as I pointed.

"Alchemy stuff"Sydney said like no problem.

"Oh."I said as I told Jessa to start over for Sydney and Adrian to listen too.

"Well, there is a group of 90 strigoi"She said as she was quivering.

"90!,Wow!"Adrian said paling a little bit.

"Liss, I need to put this near the gates ,it will make the strigoi sick,and give the guards these purple vials that make the ground move in a wave pattern towards the strigoi."Sydney said thinking.

"Syd, you can't go ,but I can give you a phone and these guards will do everything you tell them to."I said as I got my gaurd crew,and showed them Sydney and told them what I told her.

"Okay ,your highness."One of my guards said.

"Be safe !"I said as they walked away.

"So sorry Jessa, but please do tell us now."I said sitting down again.

"Okay, so there is 90 strigoi and 40 humans ,and the guards are not doing anything besides shooting the humans from being inside the palace bounderies where the wards are."She paused to take a breath and to listen to her bluetooth."There is now 110 strigoi and 15 humans,some of the strigoi got hungry and killed a couple humans,but the humans are only here for the wards,and some of the humans got turned strigoi and other neighbouring strigoi came here too!"She said after then took a deep breath.

 **RPOV**

"Everyone gather NOW!"I said in hurry.

Moroi combat-magic users and guardians gathered.

"I just got info and they said there is 110 strigoi now."I said as standing on a chair."This is the plan now , only go for the strigoi ,not the humans because the gaurdians at the gates are shooting them down.""We are only going to attack if they break the wards."

I walked down and Dimitri walked near the chair.I would of said Screw you and laughed because he's naturally tall,but then again its an attack.

"We will assign two groups that will watch over the throne room and the perimeter to make sure no moroi get out of that room and that no strigoi get in there."Dimitri said.

We picked two groups of four and set them off to the throne everyone else got our stakes and walked to the gates.

"Rose ,be careful"Dimitri said in a serious tone.

"I know you to Dimitri"I said as I pulled him in for a quick kiss.

We are now at the gates,and as we got into our battle positions.

"TAKE COVER!"One of the gate gaurds yelled.

We all ducked behind buildings as we heard a POOF!

We barely felt a slight wave and them we saw some strigoi fall down and then others got shot up by the ground.

"FIRE USERS NOW!"I yelled

I heard flames and then felt !I thought, but no it's just a fire user next to me .I am Stupid!

Then we saw strigoi on fire and then we saw A LOT die.

I would say it was down to 20!I surprised like I saw Dimitri look at me and then we both nodded.

"EVERYONE GO!"I shouted then sprinted.

We saw the water users trap the strigoi and then we staked them all.

 _"Liss we got them all killed it went SO GOOD!And I bet that stuff that made the strigoi sick and made the ground move was Sydney's stuff huh?"I paused and sent her what I saw in the battle. Then I slowly pulled away_

We walked to the throne we got there Lissa came out and hugged me TIGHTLY.

I chuckled"Liss I swear you are strong than Dimitri and strigoi combined"I said as I laughed

"Sorry"She said as she blushed.

"Don't be I bet I would of done the same."I said .

"Wait real quick Rose"Lissa said as she ran/walked to the throne and brought out the microphone.

" **Every one please congratulate and thank our great guardians and Combat-Magic users!"** Lissa said as she put the mic. away and sat in the throne.

Everyone was thanking us for like a whole complete 2 hours!

Me and Dimitri walked back to the we got there I got out the key and unlocked it.

"Roza I'm going to cook us some dinner."Dimitri said as he kissed my forehead as I slowly closed my eyes.

" "I said as I opened my eyes.

Dimtri went to the kitchen and I headed to our my strigoi warning went off when I got more near the bedroom ,but I only thought I was getting sick from smelling something.

"Why hello there beautiful."A cold chilling voice said as I walked in and closed the door.

I quickly turned around and pulled out my stake .

"DIMITRI!"I shouted as I pushed my stake to the strigoi's throat.

"AHHHHHHRG"The strigoi screamed .

"WHAT ROZA WHAT HAPPENED"Dimtri said as he appeared half of a second later.

"How did he get in!?"I said as Dimtri held the strigoi down.

"I got in ... threw the gates how else!"He said in deep thought but he had paused because Dimitri was sorta choking him.

Then Dimtri staked he ran over to me and kissed me full.

"Are you okay?!"Dimitri asked warningly.

"Yes,I need to do some stuff ,kay dimka? Lets go back to normal again."I said as I pulled out a vial that disposes of the strigoi's dead corpses.

"Okay"Dimtri said as he headed off to make dinner.

I walked to my work computer and typed in my password then our intercom and then hooked it up to my phone.

" _ **Everyone!Guardians and C.M users, check all of the palace grounds because one strigoi got in and was in my apartment waiting for me or are on high alert now check all Sage please use the potion that will make strigoi sick and more easily to spot please thank you all ,but please alert others NOW!Goodbye and thankyou all again."**_ I said as I hungup and then headed to the bathroom and took a I got out I chose one of my new pair of matching sexy Black lace bra and Black Lace I put on some short black sofee shorts and a big gray t-shirt.

I headed out to the kitchen and got out some milk and poured myself a cup.

"Uh uh uh ,Rose , no soda"Dimitri said.

"I'm not "I said smiling as I rounded the corner to the dining table and took a drink of my milk.

"Rose don't l..."He said as he looked surprised and laughed.

"See I'm not drinking soda"I said smiling then drank all of my milk and put my cup in the sink.

"The food is on the table"Dimitri said as I walked to the table.

"*Omfd*"I felt Dimitri's chest crash into mine.

He leaned down and kissed me with passion ,then pulled back and led me to the table.

"Yay!Food!"I said smiling at the spaghetti

"Oh,Roza"Dimitri chuckled at me ,which I am like a little kid.

* * *

 **°*So sorry that this took a while*°**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey ,I just want to thank everyone who favorited this!And made me their favorite author** **!Please** **review if you want to!**

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Lissa!"I called out "Dinner's ready."I made Rose's -Meatloaf with steamed vegatables.

"What did you make."Lissa called out as she walked out of our room.

As she walked to the kitchen I brought out two cups and filled them with water then put it on the table with our dinner.

"Bacon -Meatloaf with steamed veggies."I said as I went to check my strawberry cheescake(Lissa's favorite) in the fridge which was cooling down.

"Ohh, yummy we should take some to Rose."Lissa said as she waked up to me and kissed my cheek."Thank you "She said as she grinned.

"Welcome Liss"I grinned and went to go sit with her.

"Liss your going to love dessert."I said as I put a fork full of meat loaf in my mouth.

"CHEESCAKE?!"She said excitingly.

I shrugged.

 **DPOV**

 _"Beep,Beep,Beep"_

 _"Beep,Beep,Beep"_

I open my eyes and find Roza naked under the blankets and cuddled to me.I put on boxers,and go tot he beeping sound.

It's Roza's phone and work computer.I go over there quickly.

" _Guardian Hathaway and Belikov or General Hathaway and Gerneral Belikov or Generals,_

 _We found 16 strigoi ,but 2 protected 6 Moroi ,we let those free because those did not attack and they protected moroi which whom were their need your commands to do anything."_

 _"-Time:12:31."_

I look at the clock it's _12:37_.I quickly use my strigoi speed and wake Roza up.

"Huh?What happened"She said yawned.

"Here check your phone"I said as I handed it to her.

"SHIT!"She said after reading.

"Rose what do we do?"I asked quickly.

"Call Eddie and the new guard Pavel ,Jason"She said as she dialed numbers on her phone.

 **RPOV**

"Hello?"Someone said on the phone.

"Mia?" "Mia?" "MIA?!"I said fast .

"What , what happened?!"Mia asked with concern in her voice.

"I need you to go and get someone to help you and other moroi magic users to put new wards because some strigoi got in,but there gone and we need new wards now."I said in a hurry while trying to get dressed.

"Okay ,got it Rose thanks"Mia said as she hung up.

 _Knock,Knock_

Me and Dimtri stare at each other in confusion.I slowly creep to the door barely noticing my surroundings.

Dimitri's hand is allready on the doornob.I scowl at him , he shruggs.

"What the Fuck!"Chris yells out as Dimitri pulls him in.

"Sorry"Dimtri says sheepishly.

"Its okay"Chris says not mad any understood why he did we are on high slowly Lissa understands.

"Liss, Chris why are you here ,like out of now where.?"I said in an awkward tone.

"We were bringing you your favorite dish then we got rushed in here by guardians saying there might be strigoi on the palace grounds." Lissa said as she and Chris entered.

"Oh,sorry"I said as I closed the door and they sat on the coach as I went to go get some drinks.

"Whats that extra container?"I asked as I walked to the kitchen with Chris.

"Do you have a pen or pencil and paper?"Chris asked.

"Ya , on the counter."I pointed as I served Dimitri ,Lissa ,and Christian Double hot coco with tiny marshmallows, and me some orange juice.

"Here"he gave me a was Lissa's extreme favorite!I CHEESCAKE!

He smiled,then I got back to the living room with the drinks and me eating some veggies and meatloaf.

"Since when does Rose Hathaway drink Orange Juice?!"Lissa asked in surprise.

"Since now Liss"I smiled and drank.I've been drinking orange juice a lot now and I love it !

I finished my food then Christian spoke up.

"So who wants to eat whats in the container?"He said smirking.I stared.

As Chris unwrapped it I covered her eyes.

"Now ,you can see."Chris said as I uncovered her eyes.

"What!Omg Thanks Chrissy!"She hugged him so tight he might as well explode!

"Now ,your gonna kill me !"He said laughing, as she pulled away.

I walked to the kitchen to get a cake knife and plates and strawberry syrup.

"Here"I said as I sat back down and handed Chris the knife and put the plates down and handed Lissa the syrup.

Me and Liss got a huge piece ,and the boys settled for a small ,we stopped eating Lissa gasped as I felt a VERY sharp pain on my chest area, I hunched over and shed a couple tears.

"Roza ,Roza !Whats wrong?!"Dimtri asked quickly as Christian did the same to was fine,she just knew what happened to me.

"Paiin"was all I could say before I felt my eyes drop.

They didn't close because I was shaken up before they closed because Christian used his fire magic to singe my finger and shock me a little bit.

It hurt a little bit,but I was fine.I could tell Lissa was staring at my aura.

"What is it Liss ,tell me?!"I said quickly,but weak .

"How!,How can it be !"she said in exclamation.

"What ?"I asked dumbly.

"When moroi use magic its different - Dark blue,Air-Pale blue ,Earth-Brown ,Fire-Orange and Red,Spirit-Gold,but when you don't use your magic it builds up and can harm what I'm saying is Rose I think you have magic!"She said excitingly.

"No ,I can't ,I can't !"I said in denial.

"Rose ,you are the only person to survive from being a shadow kiss person ,and still have the bond to talk but no spirit madness!"Lissa said as she went towards me.

"Rose, you have magic!"She squealed in happiness.

"Um, well if I do how do I use it?!"I said still in denial.

"Ummm.. try and emotion .Like Pain,sorrow,happiness,etc."Lissa said quickly.

"Okay um..Dimtri come here real quick "I said as he came from the kitchen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ohhh!Sorry for the cliff hanger ,but what!Rose has magic!Maybe that's not the only out later thank you for reading and I'll post to you all SOON!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I quickly kissed Dimtri as he came.I felt tingly after that.

"Rose!That's it !What ever you did thats the key!"Lissa said squealing ..AGAIN!

"Oh, um well how do I use it?"I asked as I blushed knowing that love or lust can trigger" my magic"

"Rose ,not till tomorrow ,kay because it might be safe or dangerous so we'll test it "privately" in a training place."she paused "Rose can we borrow a room because I don't think they will allow me to go outside."

"Ya, um we have a upstairs room its like an another apartment."I pointed up "Just take the elevator and and put this code into the door "I handed her a piece of paper then left to our other apartment as I went to the bedroom where Dimtri was reading a book on the bed, I slowly moved his book and straddled him.

"Round two or should I say Five?"He smiled seductively as I kissed him and he rolled over and hovered above me for round five or two .Who cares ,the only thing I care about this moment is this perfect love making.

* * *

"Roza,Wake up my beauty"A honey silk voice said.

"But,why"I asked as I looked at the person whom which owned that beautiful voice.

"Because ,do you want Lissa to see us naked?"He asked as he did the cool eyebrow thing.

"Nope, because the only person to see us naked is each other!"I cried out I kissed him I felt the tingly and felt it on my lips.I pulled back,Dimitri's eyes clouded with desire ,lust,love .

"Dimitri ,you okay?!"I asked quickly

"Better than okay, Roza what did you do ?I feel so much loose and I just want to make love to you all the time"He said as he went to swoop for a kiss,I followed his league and then found us making love again ,then the cloud of desire,lust,love sorta moved away,but as I reached my edge I felt my magic flow and this felt like the best sex ever! But then shortly after that we got dressed.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Rose!"Liss said as I heard her lightly knock on the door.

I opened the door.I yawned and rubbed my eyes.

" Liss why do you need to wake up so early!" I said as she squealed.

"Look ,give me your hand"She quickly grabbed my hand and placed it on the left side of her bulging was a little was the baby's foot! "and I also woke up early because of your magic!" She said as she dragged me to a training area.

"Okay ,Rose has anything happened so far?"Lissa asked nicely.

"Umm...Ya ,go through my memories and look at the most recent ones."I said as she closed her eyes.

Three minutes later

"HA!You have a wierd magic!, and also now this sucks cuz I literally just watched porn."Lissa said as she opened her eyes."Your magic is silver with a gold lining."Lissa said as she made me walk over to a chair."You can heal ,but what is silver?"Lissa asked in confusion."Oh!Whenever your fighting your aura is silver,so I guess it's a weapon Rose,but it can also heal."Lissa said squealing again."But why did it make Dimitri go love crazed?"She said as she was deep in thought."

I thought of something stupid "What if my magic is like me ,in a magic version ? And also hahaha"I laughed at her"Now you see what I had to see when we were at the academy and you and Christian had 'Special Showcasing Moments' for god in the church or anywhere else"I smiled and laughed blushed like crazy.

Heal- Not check ,Fight like a boss - Check ,Make Dimitri Love crazed - Check , Make Lissa see what I always had to see-CHECK! ,Yes! 3 out of 4!I am truly weird.

* * *

 **RPOV**

 _*Four weeks later*_

I've been practicing with Lissa and Adrian for four weeks my magic can be shot out of my body now,and I can heal like Lissa!It's strange,but at the same time I've been eating like Lissa has all month long , wierd.I slid into Lissa's head to talk.

 _"Hey Liss whatcha doin?"I asked as I was bored as I was messing around with a ball of my magic in-between my fingers._

 _"Getting ready"She said as she pulled me into her mind for a moment of her getting her maternity clothes._

 _"For what?"I asked dumbly_

 _"A trip "_

 _"Where?!"_

 _"You know"_

 _"NOPE ,WHERE?"_

 _"JEEZ! No need to yell ,but you already know Rose"_

 _"Nope"I popped the "P" in my mind_

 _"Oh, opps sorry Rose I thought I told you about how you,me, dimitri,Christain are going shopping at the mall."She said as she smiled._

 _"Oh, does the boys know?"I asked once again dumbly._

 _"Probably not Dimitri ,but Christian does for suure!"She said as she left my mind._

"Dimitri!"I called out as I walked to the kitchen.

"Yes, my Roza"He said seductively.

"Don't tease me now I need to get ready "I said as I felt him smile and pull back to the couch in the living room.

I got us some water bottles and some hard pretzel get hard ones because the soft ones were to soft for Dimtri's Strigoi teeth.

"We're going to the mall with Liss and she forgot to tell me till now"I said as I sat on the coach and tossed him a water bottle.

"I know "He said smiling once again.

"Oh"I said in surprise.

"Then I'm gonna get dressed for it ,unless you want some magic moments?"I said then smiled seductively as I saw Dimitri gulp.

I stood by the bed wondering what to wear,then I noticed.I was pinned on bed by My sexy Russian pal .

He kissed me hungerily.I didn't know he wanted me this bad!I smiled then pulled back and said.

"You have your moments"I said as I smiled then made love with Dimtri.

* * *

"Roza we need to get dressed"He chuckled.

"No!"I said in a pouty face and he chuckled again then got up to get dressed.

"Bfffftd"I blew my lips as I went to put on some pink lace underwear and bra.

"Comrade, you like what you see?"I said as I knew he was staring.

"Yes ,I love what I see and want to make it mine again"He said as he gulped.

"Sorry no can do even you said we have to get dressed"I said as I walked up to him and lightly bit on his earlobe ,and he moaned.

"Don't tease me now Roza"He said as his eyes were clouded by lust.

"Okay"I smiled and put on my favorite were a dark navy color and hugged my calves and made my butt look big.I also put on a sweat-shirt that was from California. **(** I got it from when me and Liss were on the run).I was a black sweatshirt with areo embroided on the very end of the sleeves.

* * *

 **Wow! This one is actually almost 2,000 words! Sorry to take forever ,and sorry to cut it off in a wierd spot!**

 **Thank you for reading ,and please review!**

 **Bye**

 **~A**


	9. NOTE Ch9

**Hey you guys sorry that I took so long to update ! I wanted to ask you guys to review and privet message and tell me what you want me to do for the story ,because I like the story ,but I want you guys to like it took so don't be afraid of telling me to do some stuff .Ex. _"_** _HEY DO SOME REAL SHIT WITH ROSE AND DIMITRI CUZ THIS IS BORRING"(_ **Example** ) **. So ya ,don't be afraid of telling me stuff ,and I'll see you guys later for the new update!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey sorry guys I haven't been writing a lot ,I had really bad Nightmare where all of my family and friends got brutally murdered. I was crying all night and then my eyes were red and puffy and I couldn't really see so I couldn't really type.**

 **Sorry,**

 **~A**

* * *

 **LPOV**

"Hey, Liss can we do the magic bond thing?"Rose asked carfully so that no one heard us as me and Rose went to go and get Rose's black lamborghini and my black ,Rose,and Adrian have been working together on recently found out that Rose's storage of darkness(The darkness she took away from me when we had the bond),fuels her so we all thought that if we both hurt ourselves sorta badly and then heal each other that a bond will since we both healed each other it'll be like our old bond, also found out that Rose has stronger complusion powers than see if hers was stronger we both tried using complusion on each other to kiss the almost did,thats because I was using A LOT of power into almost made me kiss the door ,but then was using about half of her power on me.

"Ya, lets do it since the boys aren't here."I agreed quickly."Oh!Wait are we taking mine or your car?"I asked dumbly.

"Yours of course since your pregnant and it has better protection."She asked as she got her stake out.

"Lets go in the garage for no one can see and I won't be weakened so much either "As I said that I stared at the was 6 am and the sun was up and shining got up so early so that the hour long drive still had us at the mall in the morning.

"Kay ,here Liss ."She hands me an extra stake from her bag.

"So ,where are we going to cut?"I asked as I looked at the stake in my hand.

"Lets cut a vein in our wrist."Rose knows she doesn't have to say any more about that.

"Kay on three"I said

"One"

"Two"

"Three"we said in unision as we cut in unision.

I get Rose's wrist as she does the same thing and heal each other.

"MUCH BETTER!"I say.

"Umm. Liss we have a problem"Rose says as I turn around.

"Yup! Lets get to the car!"I say as I sorta run to the car.

* * *

 **RPOV**

"Rose!"Dimitri says as he stomps over here with Christian in tow.

"Yes ,my love ."I say sweetly and innocently.

"What did you do!All we here is "Lets cut the vain on our wrists" and we were in shock to hear that!We were worried why would you try to kill yourselves!"He says as he huffed in had gotten me pissed so bad I wanted to kick him in his ass.

"First of all you really think I would kill my best friend and kill myself because you think I'm unhappy!"I said as I took a breath"Second of all and last ,I was helping Lissa for this to and it going to help my magic!We formed a two-way bound again!I could take her darkness which I use for my magic and when I use my magic it cages my side effects which is healing so IT'S A WIN WIN SITUATION!"I yelled the last part feeling like he didn't trust me.I walked to the car only to be pulled back by my arm and crashed into a love filled slowly I felt Christian's arms start to hug me.I pulled away slowly.

"Thanks Rose , this is going to help Liss darkness is going to go away for a good reason,and your healing her at the same Rose I mean it."Chris said as he hugged Liss and walked to the car.

"Soooo ,does that mean I can drive ?!"I asked excitingly.

"Nope"Chris popped the "p" as he said it .

"Im driving Roza"Dimitri said as he went to kiss me.

"Not unless I beat you to the car"I said as I ran.I ended up winning and then only to be in the drivers seat and have to listen to Dimtri's music until Christian got the aux cord and played pandora on his Iphone 6, we all had Iphone6' and Dimitri had Windows Lumia's for work.

We were listening to Stitches by Shawn Mendes when we arrived at the was was bad traffic because of a car crash.

"So what do you ant to hit first Liss"I asked as I looked at a baby shop and smiled sadly

 _"Oh! Im so sorry Rose!"Liss said as she was rubbing her stomach._

 _"It's fine Liss ,I just need to get used to it."I said as pulled away from her mind_

"Rose can we go to Forever 21?"She asked as my eyes lit up.

"YES!"Christian and Dimitri both looked at me in surprise.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Hey Rose, these lockets are cute huh?"Lissa asked me as she showed me two lockets that were was golden ,with a green other one was silver with a darkish red lining._

 _"Ya,their like us!"I said happily."See look you are pure ,and a heart made of gold ,and green is like nature,beautiful and peaceful!."I said laughing."And see mine the silver one,my life is silver ,protective yet still beautiful,and I'm with passion and represents us so much right?!"I said as Lissa and her family stared at me in shock of what I said._

 _"Rose ,that is like so true!"Me and Lissa laughed as we bought them and walked out of the store._

 _As Eric Dragomir drove to the Dragomir residence with Me,Andre,Rhea,and and Lissa had put a little picture of us hugging at 's a picture of the Dragomir family and me together for Christmas._

 _We were laughing as we finished putting our lockets pictures noticed if you put the golden locket next to the silver locket it makes a conjoined we finished that one,we were smiling and hugged._

 _"ERRRRCHG,"_

 _We saw a truck swerving on the road as the truck owners headlights flashed before saw it heading our way._

 _I unbuckled and put myself in front of Lissa and covered her already balled up body as best as I last thing I saw was our lockets disconnecting, only to wake up in a icy cold black road that is lit up by the car's headlights and glass on the ground the and the Dragomir's car upside down.I see Andre's hand out the window all bloodied and has small pieces of glass in his knuckles and thumb.I see Eric Dragomir eyes closed neck tilted and bleeding from a large wound on his throat and the air bag in his bloodied face.I see Rhea Dragomir sorta out the window impaled by a piece of glass in her stomach and eyes closed and cheeks covered in gravel from the road.I finally found my was in the body was the worst of all of them, my back had several pieces of glass and was bleedly severly on my blue aeropostal sweater,my neck was cracked for some reason,my ankle was twisted in an odd angle,my face was bloodied,the side of had a large cut that ended at my lip.I was bloodied and battered by all I did sit in the middle and then protected !I didn't find her when I was searching!I looked around to only see Lissa sitting crying in her knees._

 _"ROSE!WAKE UP!PLEASE I...CANT LIVVVE WITHOUT YOU,YOU ARE MY ONLY FAMILY LEEEFT!"She wailed as she grabbed my wrist which wasn't broken surprisingly._

 _She slowly pulled my out of the car.I looked more limp than a rag doll!At least I saved I was walking away in my ghost form I looked at my ghost hand and noticed I was slowly fading.I looked at my body to see Lissa's hands over me and her tears leaving clean streaks on my skin._

 _"HUUUUUUUHGHGGH,ACKGH"I coughed as I felt someone push me against the glass covered road and hug me to prqctically my second death._

 _"CAN..NT BRRR...EATH"I slowly said as I really did need air._

 _"Sorry ,I ...just,just thought you weeere deaad!"She wailed again as she quivered in sadness and fear._

 _"Well I did die,but you brought me back."I said as her eyes widened._

 _"Yes ,I said I died."I said as I felt myself slipping from that memory._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

I was in the mall sitting in the bathroom ,with my face covered in my tears.

"Roose ,did you see what I saw."Lissa said as her bottom lip quivered.

"Ya.I did ,but lets still gotto the store."I said as I thought what time it was."Wait what time is it?"

"9:30"Lissa said as she got her eyedrops out and wipees.

"Sorry"I said as I put eyedrops in my eyes,then wiped my mascara.

"Its okay Rosie ,we all know what happened and its good to let it out."Christian said as he threw away my wipee. Lissa,Eddie,and Christian are the only ones who can call me Rosie without me getting pissed.

I felt a slight wave of nausea in my gut.I headed for a toilet to vomit,but nothing came out.

"Liss ,get behind me NOW!"I said as I nodded to Dimitri.

"No, Rose "She said defiantly.

"Don't make me compel you!"I said as she scurried behind me and Christian and Dimitri.

"Rose ,you can use your magic now!"Lissa said excitingly.

"True Liss ,True."I said as I focused a ball of magic in my hand.

BAAM .We all heard the door break and fly to the saw 8 strigoi.3Looked like they were old.

"Well look who it is,the Queen and her squad."one of the older strigoi said.

"Hell ya ,it 's the squad who will kill your ass!"I said as I shot three of the strigoi with my I shoot it,its invisible until it reaches the object then it has a faint silver outline.

"What the FUCK !"One of the younger strigoi yelled.

"Ya ,bitch I have magic that will kick your ass."I said as Dimtri ran up to him as he was distracted and staked him from staking must of made the strigoi stop being frozen from shock.

Two came towards Christian as he flung fire in front of their faces as Dimitri staked them.I on the other hand have three old and two of the younger ones tried to sneak up but then I turned around and tried to kick his leg out ,but missed.I punched him in the ribs and he bent down for a second and I jumped high and landed on his back and staked him.I jumped of as I shot the older strigoi in the arm then ran to his chest and pushed my stake hard in his heart as he hit the tile younger one put up a came at me with a kick.I block it with my tried to sweep my feet under,but I backflipped over him and as I backflipped I skinned him on the back with my stake.I heard him hiss and I turned around and staked his back hard.

I looked around for more but then saw two strigoi about to run but I quickly shot them.I was exhausted from everything.I almost fell,but then my Russian Lover's arms were there to save me from it doesn't help when I see darkness consuming me but now failing to do so.


	11. Chapter 11

**RPOV**

"Hey,do you think we can still shop?"I asked as I looked at my messed up silver rose locket.

"Ya, lets just use are strigoi vials."Chris said as he poured his vial over one and disintegrated did that do to the rest.

"Why do you want to shop so much?"Dimitri asked as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"For I can get clothes and fix this."I said as I showed him my looked a little less like a rose.

"Is that what you got when you and Lissa were on the run?"Dimitri asked as he was thinking of when I got it.

"No"I paused for I won't choke on a sob."I got it the day the Car accident happened."I said as I walked to Lissa.

"Look"I got her locket out and mine and connected them."It represents us."

"Remember what you said in the store?"Lissa said as she smiled and a teared rolled down her face.

"Y..Yup"I choked on the word because I was crying and sobbing." _you are pure ,and a heart made of gold ,and green is like nature,beautiful and peaceful!."I said laughing."And see mine the silver one,my life is silver ,protective yet still beautiful,and I'm with fight ,passion and Love."_

That made me and Lissa both cry like if we were in a funeral for puppies,kittens,our friends,and families funeral all at once .

"Rose I'm so sorry I should of remembered!"Lissa said as she went to hugg me."To even make it worse today is the day the accident happened!"

"I know Liss.I know"I sighed as I said that."Come on lets get clean up to shop and fix our lockets."When I said that it felt like the sadness was gone.

"Okay!"I cleaned her face with wipees from her sorta messed up makeup."Your turn!"She was happy and now it was like seeping into me.I smiled at the thought of us fixing our lockets,shopping with Liss,Chris,Dimitri,me and Liss fixing our makeup,and just being with Liss,Chris,and Dimitri.

We finally finished cleaning up and changing headed to a jewler's shop to fix our lockets.

"Hello my name is Anne,What can I do for you?"The jewler named Anne asked.

"Umm..well Me and my Best friend Rose have lockets we need to be fix and something added and then we need something made."Lissa said as we walked up to the register.

"Okay ,so may I see the lockets?"She asked as she looked at me and Lissa.

"Ya here."I said as I took off my locket and gave it to Lissa.

"Thank you"Lissa said as she handed Anne our lockets.

"My pleasure."She paused"Wow,there isn't no other lockets like these,they are one of a kind."

"Really!?"I asked.

"Yes, but ignore that now." She said when she got a pen and a notebook out."So about your lockets you said you wanted something on there."

"Yes ,We do."She said when I looked at her in confusion."I would like to have a heart engraved in and have L.D and C.O or Lissa and Chris,Or christian engraved in the space of the heart , on the golden on the silver one I would like a heart also engraved on there and put R.H and D.B or Rose and Dimitri or Roza and Dimitri in the heart but on the top on each side of the heart can you make two little stake shapes right there?"She paused"Rose,Dimitri which one do you want?"

"Roza"I said.

"Okay"Anne said."what else did you want to put?"

"Can we have another clasp to allow an another locket like that to join?"Lissa asked.

"Yes ,I can."

"And also can you engrave a wolf and a deer face to face but their faces are engraved on the locket with a moon on the back on a replica of the silver one replica of the gold locket with the same thing."Lissa said as she looked at me."And can you make the silver lockets chains basically unbreakable but very light can you make the replica of the silver Roses' chain a little bigger."I snickered ,as Dimitri was staring at the door with his earphones in.

"Yes,I can." She paused to say "The payment will be $980.00"

"Okay "Lissa put out myPlatinum card.I glared at her bacause she knows I don't like to use platinum card was from Abe to say he's sorry for paying for nothing in my life besides now.

"Just come back in a week and they will be done at 9:00 am."She saw the back of my neck a gasped."Good thing I said morning for you all don't run into strigoi more often."We all gaped at her except Dimitri who still is listening to music.

"How?How do you know about that?!"I asked in surprise.

"My step sister is a mother is human and my step dad is moroi."

"Oh, well we'll see you in a week Anne!"I said as I walked to Dimitri and walked to the we told Dimitri everything it was lunch time for me.

"Can we get lunch?"I asked as I looked at my phone which said 12:03.

"Yup!"Chris said.

"Ill get us something to eat"Dimitri said as he left with Christian in tow.

* * *

We finally got in the arms felt like they are about to fall off!The time is 4:32

Liss bought 7 large bags worth of baby clothes and shoes and cribs,baby stations,pumps,maternity clothes,and bought so much because we just barely found out she's having twins!

We got 6 bags worth of of our Dimitri had bought something,but it seemed to be ?Who cares.

"Okay,sooo can we go home now?"Christian asked.

"Nope"Lissa said popping the "p".

"WHAT!"I said as I quickly got in the drivers seat and realized Dimitri had the always I got out and groaned.

"You might like this one Rose."Lissa said as we all got in the car.

* * *

We pulled up to a pet shop.A god damn pet shop which all of the animals will probably hate !

"Liss what are we doing here?"

"We are getting you and Dimitri a pet!"She squealed at the thought of that.

"YES,they are going to LOOOOOOVE us!"I replied with every word laced with heavy sarcasm.

"Maybe Rose ,remember they might like you!"

"Maybe ,maybe not."I said as we walked in and noticed they weren't hating as usual!

"Okaay maybe your right!"I said as I dashed off to a , black,and white husky with grey eyes, and another husky with blackish,brown fur with golden black and white husky loved Dimitri as the husky with fur that resembled my hair loved me.

"Sooo I geuss we're getting these two huskies?"Liss asked me.

"Yup!"I replied popping the "p" while saying that.

We quickly got the dog food,toys,leashes ,and in case bacause they seemed to act like us.I laughed at the thought of me and Dimitri being yet these huskies do seem like .

* * *

"What should we name them Dimitri?"I asked as me,Dimitri,and our huskies walked in our apertment.

"Umm...I don't know "I laughed as I said that.

"I got one! What about Aurora?"I said as I took them off the leashes.

"That sounds exactly like her."We both stared at our were like love,and fighters.

"Sooo...what about our other husky?"

"OH!What about we name him Jace?"

"That actually really fits him."

"I know"I said as I sat down on the couch with Dimitri and smiled.


	12. Chapter 12

**DPOV**

 ** _Three weeks later_**

"ROSIE !ROSIE POSIE!ROSE!ROSE!ROSE!ROSIE!ROSIE POSIE!ROS-FUCK! WHY DID YOU KNEE MY NUTS!"Christian yelled.

"Because if I didn't Rose would of and we won't be able to have kids anymore."Lissa said as she snickered in our living room.

"UGGGGGH!"Rose just woke ."Why did I give her the spare key?"

"Maybe because we have three spare yet that is the only one that has not been in the freezer or the fridge."I said as I earned a pillow to my face,of course thrown by my sweet sweet lil Roza.

"ROSIE POSIE!"Christian yelled AGAIN!He seriously has a death wish.

"HEY PYRO'S ASSWIPE ,SHUT THE FUCK UP!WE AREN'T TRYING TO WAKE UP THE DAMN BUILDING!FOR GODS SAKE!STOP CALLING ME THAT !THE ONLY REASON WHY I HAVEN'T CHOPPED OF YOUR SUPPOSED DICK AND BALLS AND SHOVED THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT IS BECAUSE ,LISS WANTS KIDS!"Roza wasn't joking about the balls and dick once was so pissed at a Strigoi she chopped his balls off and put them in his mouth.I shivered at the memory.

"Rozzzzzza!"I said as I rolled over the bed flopping my arm on Rose playfully.

"Yes,My little Dimka"She purred.

"Ugh why did you ruin the moment with my family nickname."I said as I rolled over once again."Incest is nasty,Roza"

"Who said we're having sex Dimitri?"Rose said."And by the way,you say incest is nasty,but yet you had sex with me while I was 17 at SCHOOL!"She laughed at the last part.

"Ay,you didn't resist though?"I said as I smiled cockily.

"Shut up, and get up before Pyro burns our door down."Rose says.I chuckled at her jokes about Christian.

"ROOOOOOOSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE PPPPPPPPOOOOOOOOSSSSSIIIIIIIEEEEE! WHHHEERE ARRREE YOUUUU!"Christian yells out as we're in the hallway.

"Oh dear lord ,May I give you a sacrifice called Christian's Vagina Balls?"Rose said as we both busted up laughing.

We both walked to the living room as me and Christian went to head towards the kitchen when Rose and Liss were on the couch talking through the bond.

"Ugh don't you hate how they get to talk privetly through th-"Christian was cut off by a loud squeal from Lissa.I was not worried or confused at both just kept I was cooking bacon he was spreading natella on un-toasted bread and putting sliced cherries on top.

"What?"I looked wierd,but at the same time delicous.

"Liss's cravings ask for natella and cherries soooo,might as well put it on toast."

"Oh"I said as I piled all four plates with bacon,eggs,toast,waffles,and 4 empty cups.I filled mine of coffee,Rose's warmish hot coco with mini chocolate glazed marshmallows with wip,and on top with a cinnimon stick and a cherry,Christian's Orange juice too,and Lissa's a cup of warmish hot coco with wip and cherries on top.I put the plates on the table to only to not see either one of is Liss and Rose?!

* * *

 **RPOV**

 _"Hey Liss!"_

 _"Yep,Rose?"_

 _"Im borrrrreeed!"_

 _"Then do something!"_

 _"Nah,I feel really tired lately."_

 _"You are a guardian remember!"_

 _"I know Im not a dumbass like Adrian USED to be ,sorta."_

 _"Your so mean ,but funny!"_ Liss snickered as she said that through the bond. _"He's better now since he has Sydney!"_

 _"True ,true!"_

 _"Haha"_ Liss laughed through the bond and showed me a memory of how adrian used to be compared to adrian NOW.

 _"Uggh ,I remeber being a teen Liss,I kinda miss it but kinda don't."_

 _"I know!"_

 _"Wait but Rose we are like barely able to drink now!"_ We both laughed at that.

 _"The funny part is that I just barely turned 21 ,but yet I was still a boss at drinking."_

 _"I KNOW ROSE!We both drank before we were 21 lol"_

 _"Uggh I feel like I need to throw up, cuz I smell some nasty Shit."_

 _"Maybe its your boyfriend liss, Pissy Chrissy does smell like piss."_ I laughed as I said that.

 _"okay for you saying that we're doing what I want!"_ She smiled evily as she said that.

 _"okay deal."_ I groaned as she squealed in joy.

 _"IF YOU DONT BUST MY EARDRUMS!"_

 _"JEEZ,I wasn't that loud was I ?"_

 _"Im joking!"_

 _"I know."_

 _"Liss I really want a hot Ch-"_ I quickly ran to the bathroom to throw up as I was talking to Liss.

"Rose are you okay!?"

"Maybe ,I dont know!"

"I think, I might know what's wrong!"

"Okay tell me!"

"Not yet lets wait till after breakfast ,for we don't worry everyone."

"Okay."I said as I got up then Liss flushed the toilet.I brushed my teeth and walked out Dimitri was about to knock.

"Oh,I didn't see you in the living room so I went to go look for you guys."Dimitri said as we walked towards the kitchen.

"This looks Delish!"Liss squealed on my right as we approached the table.I looked bomb!

"True!"I said as we both sat down and ate.

* * *

"Okay now can we figure out whats wrong Liss?"

"Ya,since the boys are with Adrian."Liss said as we heard a knock who was Sydney.

"Heyyy!"Sydney said as she walked in and I closed the door.

"Heyy!"Me and liss said in unision as I sat on Lissa's armchair and they sat on the coaches with the foot rests up.

"Umm..Sydney can I talk to you in privet?"Lissa said as she sat put her walls up to block me.

"Yup"Syd both walked to the room.I waited for about 10 minutes,then they both came out.

"Okay Rose lets do this."Liss said as we walked to the bathroom.

"You make it sound like we're breaking Victor out of prison again."I said as I snickered. We were all in the bathroom as Liss pulled something from under the sink.

"Here rose"Liss said.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUN**

 **I Probably made it obvious tho!**

 **Hehehe**


	13. Chapter 13

**WTF!Sorry guys! Like in my other new story I said that I've been busy and probably still be,because of school,boyfriend,and homework!Soo yah bye bye.I'LL FREAKIN DO THE CHAPTERS FOR YAAAAAALLL!**

* * *

 **RPOV**

I was so HAPPY!

"Rose you okay?"Liss asked from the outside of the bathroom.

"Ya!Liss,Syd get your asses in here!"I yelled from the they came in, I hid the pregnancy test.

"Sooooo what is it."Syd !She is so blunt.I wanna laugh thinking about how uncomfortable she used be around me.

"See for your self."I threw the test in the sink and walked to the kitchen ,waiting for the squeals from them both as I go and get a cup of orange juice.

"ROSE !OH MY FUCKING GOD!ROSE GET YOUR DHAMPIR MOTHER FUCKING LUCKY ASS OVER HERE AND CELEBRATE WITH US YOU LUCKY SON OF A BITCH!"DAMMMMMMN!I never heard Liss cuss this much!I walked over to her bathroom.

"Woah Liss calm down a bit!"I heard Syd say.

"I know right Syd."I said as I laughed as I reached the bathroom only to be tackled by a blond person.

"IM JUST SOOOOOOOOOO HAPPPPY!"Once again I think Liss is on drugs!She is fucking yelling A LOT!

"Okay now calm the hell down Liss!"I said as she let go of me,Syd chuckled at my comment.

"Okay I'll calm I'm just so happy!"Liss says.

"I know we can tell Lissa"Syd said.

"When do you think I should tell him!"I ,I'm barely 20 and yet I have a , WAIT WHAT!A KID?!

"Ummm Liss how can I have a kid?!Because remeber I'm a DHAMPIR!"

"Oooooooh yah huh?Maybe because Dimitri is part strigoi sooo like moroi gene crap,and you are controlling some sort of magic soooo moroi gene yup!"

"Why did you always say so like this,sooooooo?"I said as Sydney left the room chuckling.

"BECAUSE!My bestie is having a BABY!"Once again Drug version of Liss is here everyone!

"Okay Im gonna leave to the kitchen now and go on with a normal day?"

"Ummmmm...No!"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes Liss now bye bye Im going with sydney."

"Ohhhhh okay.I want chedder Ruffles."

"Okkay..."

"ONWARD MY DEAR KNIGHT!"

"Liss seriously are you on drugs?!"

"Mayyyyyybe!"

"..."

"Im joking Rose."

"And to think I thought I hang out to much with sparky."

"HEY!"

"Lets just go."

"Okay."

* * *

"Hey liss do want some triple chocolate cookies with mint icecream and cream cheese filling?Or girl scout cookies?"I say

"OH!Ummm..."Liss is probably wants both.I do too!

"Fuck it lets eat both!"

"YAY!"Sydney says as she walks in the where though?I look at her strange and get my explanation.

"Alchemist call."

"Ohhhhhh"As me and liss say in unision.

"Soo are we gonna eat the food and watch netflix or what?"

"HELL YA!"I say as I grab Chedder Ruffles, Sour cream and Onion lays, Onion dip, Chili lays, Limon Lays, Takis, Sandwiches, Some straberries, the mint and chocalate cookies, Girl scout coconut and chocalate,and mint and chip cookies , Water, and some smoothie packets.I seriously dont know how I all brought that maybe it just me being...AWESOME!FUCK YAH! I drop it all down as I go to get cups, pillows, blankets, and Xbox controller.I dropped it all down as Liss and Syd set up everything while I turned off the lights and changed to my comfty lil black shorts and a shirt with wizard im HARRY POTTER!When I get back they had a comfty roomy spots for best part of having smart friends.

"Soooo what are we gonna watch?"Syd asks

"Ummm... maybe Mulan,Haunted house 1&2,Marked ones;paranormal activity,ummmm...HARRY POTTER!"I say

"YEESSSSSSSSSSSS!"Syd says. **(lol I was watching a harry potter marathon ,still am,On my "Your a WiZArd HARRY!")**

"Wait when are the Boys coming back Syd?"Liss asks.

"Oh!I forgot to te you their on like a vaykay."

"Okay,hehe we get HAVE FUUUUN!"I yell out.

"Okay now lets shut the fuck up and watch some HARRY POTTER!"its funny when Liss cusses.

* * *

 **DPOV**

I was being secretly kidnapped by my friends .What do you think huh?I think so!

"So what are we gonna do with _Rose's Russian God_?"Eddie says

"Hmmmm I don't know yet."Chris says.I start to try break my chain cuffs,which by that its a little difficult!How do they make chains stronger than strigoi strength!Wait,try again ,but more ,NOW!Hell yah.

"SHIT!He broke the cuffs!Adrian I thought you charmed his cuffs to make him sleepy!"Chris said .they are so dead.

"I DID!DAMN STRIGOIDHAMPIR!"Hahaha very funny Ivashkov!

"Okay lets just take off his chains,cuffs,earmuffs,and blindfold!And also untie him from the tree."I hear eddie I am so stupid.I only thought I was cuffed and blindfolded.

They all take off my cuffs,earmuffs,chains,and blindfold,but Im still chain to a tree like the hell!

"Dimitri look we kidnapped you for a vacation okay?"I hear eddie why didn't they just ask!?

"Can you just un-chain me!And why didn't you just tell me like usual!"

"I don't know it just seemed it was fun."Adrian said as Christian snickered.

"Ass wipes!"I say as Im still wondering why they had to chain ME up.

"Will you kill us if we unchain you?"Eddie says as he runs backwards.

"No,unless you dont unchain me!"

"Whew!"I here Adrian say as he unlocks the lock on the feels much better.

"Thank you assholes!"Wow They really rubbed off on me.

"Welcome"Chris .

"Okay so what are we going to do?"I ask as I look around a campsite place and I see a van.

"We're going CAMPING"I hear ed say as he unloads the tent bags."The girls are coming in two more days."No fair.I want meh Roza nooooow.

"Oh okay"I say As we all start setting up tents and by 'we all'That means me and ed finishing while Christian is lost in his unmade tent and Adrian we dhaphirs or strigoi/dhampirs do everything.

* * *

Heyyyyyyy byyyyyye I neeeeeedddddd toooooo wwwwwrrrriiiiittttteeee aaaaa nnnnneeeewwww chhhhhaaaaappppptttteeerrrrr!BBBBBBYYYYYYYEEEEE


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys I might not be on for a while because I've been having problems.I cry all night till I fall asleep.I basically hide behind a mask at school or anywhere until I'm alone in my ya.**

* * *

 **LPOV**

All I hear is Rose bugging me through the bond.

 _"Liss!What should I bring!Where are we far is it?Do I know where it is or have we been there?When are we going?Why are we packing now?"_

 _"ROSE!SHUT UP!"_

 _"Ummmm...Should I bring lingerie?"Rose said as she just snappd my last nerve._

I stomped all the way into her room and went in her closet and grabbed out dimitri's hoodie jackets that she wears,hoodies,leather jackets,beanie hats,zip up jackets, short shorts,shorts,dresses, leggings,pants, shirts , bikinis,one piece bathing suits,running outfits, heels, sandals, tennis shoes, a pair of her favourite kind of shoes:All black converse, lingerie,bras and panties,2 packs of 6 packed pony tail holders,make up,moisturizer,face wash,tooth brush,tooth paste,shampoo and conditioner,perfume,brush,deodorant,lotion,sun block,sun tan lotion,,extra stake,extra darkness ring,and hairspray.

Once I did that I huffed and did the next thing while she looked for something else.

I grabbed her hoodies,jackets,beanies,shorts,leggings,pants,shirts,dresses and put them in a all black suitcase that said _R.H_ then I grabbed her identical other black suitcase and put bikinis,one piece bathing suits,running outfits,lingerie,bras,panties,toothbrush and toothpaste in a ziploc bag.I grabbed an a big double black duffel bag and put her pony tail holders,make up,moisturizer,face wash,shampoo,conditioner,perfume,brush,deodorant,lotion,sun block,sun tan lotion,extra stake,extra darkness ring,and the other side of the double black duffel bag I grabbed her heels,sandals,tennis shoes,and her favourite kind of shoes:all black converse.I huffed after that only to remember I still need to...pack my bag.

"Rose...You are also drive me crazy."I said only to find my best friend bleeding through her pants.I did what anybody like me would do.

All you can hear is a high pitch loud scream.

 **VPOV**

All I hear is Lissa screaming while I was watching t.v. in the apartment me and my swwet lil Eddie live I run into Rose's &My brother's House.I run through the door,and into their room to see Lissa screaming for dear life.

I...I.I.I see on the ground... she dead?!

"Lissa!What the hell is going on!"She turns around speaks a mile a minute.

"RoseIDONTKNOWIjustfoundherlikethisafterIpackedherstuff!"

"Liss calm down and say that again."

"Rose I dont know!I just found her like this after I packed her stuff!Now help me take her to the Hospital!"She says after she quickly calls the moroi abulance,and a gaurdian squad. I grab a blanket and pick up Rose and cover her legs with it.

"Their gonna be here as fast as I can get them to!"I helps being the queen's friend!

"Kay Liss open the door for me."I say as I walk towards the door.

"Okay"She sniffles and opens the door.I walk through when she goes to the front door and opens it.I walk through and nod my head and she take the elevator and put in the queens gaurdian code and go down fast as we run through the lobby only to see the moroi abulance and let them take her as we go to the car garage and get in a crysler.

"You think we should buy donuts for her?"Liss asks as we pass by a donut shop.

"Ya!So that she isn't hungry when she wakes up and she won't be as grouchy."I say as I turn around an head towards the donut we both laugh.

We walk through the donut shop and order 2 dozens of Rose's favourite donuts.I got 3 strawberry or rasberry filled donut and 2 maple/coffee long donuts while Liss gets small glazed ones in a say our thanks to the bakers and head off to the hospital.

We walk to her hospital room after we talk to the secretary.

"I'm going to find out whats wrong with Rose."She tears up then sniffles when she says that and looks at Rose.

"Kay,Im gonna call Mia,and Jill."I dial there numbers and wait.

"Mia speaking-Jill HERE!"I hear them say at the same time.I chuckle.

"Hey guys come to the hospital for Rose"

"Wait what!what happened."Those two could be siamese twins if they looked alike.

"I dont know .Bye."I hung up and waited for liss.

I fell asleep for about an hour till I woke up to a hysterically crying Liss.

"Whats wrong Liss?"

"R..R..RR..Rose's B...B...BBBBa..by is D..dddd.d.e.e...eeeeead!"I feel so broken hearted at this.

"How?"

"Because, someone got her at some point and poisened her baby."How?She's always with my brother which means they got Dimitri too?

"Wait liss you think they poisened the baby when Dimitri and Rose were captured by strigoi that one time?"She only I know is every strigoi is going to want mercy from Victoria Belikova or Victoria Castile.

* * *

 **OOOOOOOOOO DAMN! VICTORIA UP IN THIS !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Holy shit it's been a while!Welllll good thing I have a break now to do this! byyyyeeeeee!**

* * *

 **Rpov**

I don't even want to see how Dimitri will react to this...Our only baby...That I can't even fucking take care of them for fucking 9 FUCKING MONTHS! I feel lost,sad,depressed now...

I'm such a mistake..I'm worthless..Stupid,hurtful,ugly,fat,short,nothing...why do I mean so much to certain people yet I'm just...nothing...

"Hey Rose you okay?"Liss asks.

" ya we're still going on the trip right?"

"Ya ,if you want to"

"K,I think just to get away from this"I started crying after that sentence and I felt someone's had on my back.

"It's okay Rose...Rose!Rose!Do you think I can heal them?"I gaped at her in shock and nodded like crazy.

"I'll try to heal them too!"I both looked at the baby moniters and it showed no heartbeats..

We put all of our energy into healing them, soon we both blacked out.

* * *

 _3.5 months later,_

"Roooossssiiiiieeeeeee,roooosssiiieeee,rooooooSSSSSIIIIEEE!"

I grunt in response,yet they keep going on!I'm trying to sleep for gods sake!

"ROZA!"

Shit! What did I do for him to yell my name in a harse manner?Probably to wake me probably.I wake up in an instant.

"Huh? What when who screwed who?Dimitri when did you give blowjobs?"I grumble out as I hear people laugh, wait I'm not in mine and Dimitri's bedroom?

"How ya feelin' mate?"I remember a voice like that before?who...Ashton Hunter,his name is Ashton Hunter ,we met when me and Liss were on the run and he was too,but from a secret werewolf academy.

"Ash!How did you get here!"I sit up and see Christian,Adrian,Liss,Dimitri,Ash,Sydney,Janine,Abe,Mikhail,Victoria,Eddie,Jill,Mia. How long have I been here?

"Rose,me and you have been in the hospital for 3 months and 2 weeks,because we used as much as our power as possible to save your babies as they were dead before but now their alive.."Liss said

"Ya...um...there's a catch..sorta...well..you should look in the mirror.."Ash said.I wonder what happened.I got up slowly only to feel amazing.I look at the mirror and gasp.

I have sharp canines and I saw my brown eyes but I thought about grey eyes then silver and they changed as if I was a ...werewolf.

"Whhat happened?!"I ask

"Well ..you were going to die as the babies came alive and I walked in and noticed it and bit you and you became a werewolf..but also a diffrent kind of werewolf...one of a kind,propecy style.."

* * *

I got home from the hospital and only to find out,that I'm a rare werewolf that is meant to save the moroi,and werewolves from the strigoi , also we barely found out that someone injected my stomach with acid which killed my babies...they were so young..

"Rose you okay?"Me and Dimitri weren't so sad it's just terrible!

"Noo..I kkkilled them!Our only children!"

"ROSE!You didnt fucking kill them!The doctor came back saying that someone injected you with a special fluid to make it seem like we had a baby and pretended to kill it with acid!"

"What the fuck?!"I asked still being sad.

"Someone tricked us.."

"Oh.."

* * *

 _2 months later..._

I'm not sad anymore.I grew than all the Dhampir,Fastest Dhampir,Basicllly one of the than the oldest strigoi.I'm much stronger because of all my training with my species.

I also turned Lissa,Abe,Janine,Olena,Karolina,Sonya belikov,Mikhail,Sonya karp,Victoria,Chris,Eddie,Dimitri,Mia,Sydney,Jill,And adrian into werewolves so that they'll live as the same age they turned into werewolves.

My wolf's name is Snow

Dimtri's wolf's name is Night

My wolf form is a White wolf with very small line of silver on my line represents wolf royalty .

Or else I'm a dark brown/blackish like my hair, depends on which one I feel like being.

When I'm a human I have a trible wolf howling at a full moon but it's cut in half and is on the junction of my neck and shows that I have a soulmate and we're royal wolves.

The wolf is white and has gray eyes.

The other half of the tattoo thing is on Dimitri's junction too.I noticed it being there after my first shift.

Dimitri's wolf form is all black and also has a thin sliver line at the tip of his tail.

Lissa's form is a white wolf with blondish paws .

Chris's wolf is black with a white spot on his right eye and the nose part of his muzzle.

Eddie's wolf is a blondish/brown with a brown circle shaped spot on his stomach .

Victoria's wolf is a light brown with black paws.

Sydney's wolf is a dark blond color with a white tipped tail.

Adrian's wolf is a lightish brown/black with a black tipped tail.

Mia's wolf is a light blond with a white spot on her back.

Jill's wolf is a reddish/brown with black on her ankles.

Abe's wolf is a light brown with a black tail.

Janine's wolf is a red brown color with a black spot on her left eye.

Ash is a charcoal black wolf with dark grey paws.

Me and dimitri are like I guess king and queen but not all of the wolves favour us..We moved into a kingdom..sadly Lis has to stay as the moroi queen instead of my helper .All white wolves and all black wolves are very very rare.

* * *

 **Dammmmmnnnn noone thought of werewolves eh?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey y'all this stupid update on my computer is fucking dumb!**

* * *

 **Rpov**

Woah!

 _*«~ Flashback ~»*_

Me,Dimitri,Lissa,Chris,Mia,Eddie,Victoria,Jill,Janine,Abe,Sydney,Adrian,and Ash all grab our bags out of the cars and stare at our new home...a very, very ,very, very ,very, large castle/mansion thats made out of stone with logs and wooden planks are painted a dark gray/black steel color.

 _*«~ End of Flashback ~»*_

We walk up to the door and I smell a chocolate donut.

I follow it and I see a very small girl with a box of donuts ,a wolf pendant on a chain,and a note that has a tag saying

 _««~»»Rose Hathaway Mazur ««~»»_

She hands me both and her form starts to dissolve and when she's gone I walk back to the group and hand the donuts and necklace to Dimitri.

I open the note.

 _~Dear Rose,_

 _I see you and your friends have arrived to Midnight Moon Royalty Manor._

 _This is where you and your pals will stay._

 _Your pals are your own pack have several cells underneath your have a very,very,very,very large amount of land._

 _Rogues will try to conquer your land so I told your allies (They are the strongest packs in the world)To watch your combined forces_

 _You are their luna, as Dimitri will be their alpha._

 _To open the door you all have keys ._

 _And walls are impenetrable._

 _So that one can break in or break out._

 _On these lands they have pack houses and normal houses for your pack members._

 _You are luna-Queen of the Wolves ,as Dimitri is Alpha-King of the Wolves._

 _You will have to help the Moroi too,I am afraid that a strigoi was trying to kill a moroi and he accidentally killed one of my maiden Artemis werewolf kids._

 _Then he was brutally murdered by all of the nearby strigoi ,they all hate him for angering a passive species towards them._

 _Also several strigoi thought it'll be great to poison our waters,and killed 2 packs of 400._

 _We are calling war on them after they did a very,very,very hellish thing by injecting you several times,and pretended to kill a baby that did not exist because of them._

 _They are afraid and also calling war still against Moroi._

 _Thier Queen asked me for help.I have agreed to her._

 _You very nice friends to cherish._

 _Do not fret on about that your a Queen at the age of 19._

 _We all believe in you._

 _You were born to be a leader.A great one._

 _You will make several broken wolves see hope ._

 _Also thee wolves you turned with your royalty powers will be immune to silver and you are kidnapped you can escape VERY EASILY._

 _We all believe in your my precious Rose~»»_

 _««~»»Yours truly-Moon Goddess-Mother of Wolves-Artemis««~»»_

"Wow!"I said after I huffed out a breath after reading that out loud.I opened the donut box and saw keys and donuts.

"Oh that's where the keys are!"Jill said.(Jill is gonna head back to court tho I just wanted her here for a lil bit!)

"Come on Rosie,remember not all of us are staying forever."Chris said. I find ANOTHER note in the box.

 _~Dear Rose,_

 _All of the keys are specialized so that they'll change in the design you want them to be,and color,and that it'll only work in that very special person's touch._

 _So that if I lost my key,it would appear on a chain and on my wrist when I don't look at my wrist or,a pocket,pouch,of ours._

 _Say if that my favourite color is bright yellow and I like white daisies,It would have little white daisies on it and it'll be bright yellow._

 _And only **I** can use that key,because it'll have a small ingraving in it._

 _So if it was you it'll be,_

 _R.H.M._

 _RozaHathaway_

 _R.B_

 _R.H_

 _R.M_

 _RozaBelikova_

 _RosemarieHathaway_

 _RoseHathaway_

 _RosemarieHathawayMazur_

 _RoseBelikov_

 _RoseMazur_

 _Roza_

 _Rose_

 _Rosemarie_

 _Hathaway_

 _BadassWolfQueen_

 _Belikov_

 _Belikova_

 _Mazur_

 _Mini-Mazur_

 _Hehehehe you have many nicknames/names!_

 _Good bye my precious Rose_

 _««~ArtemisWolf~»»_

"That's motherfuc-"My words got muffled by my lover's .I liked it and before he can pull away I bit my favorite finger on his hand-The middle it shows people _**FUCK YOU!**_ in one expression of a finger!

I giggled and he playfully growled at me.

* * *

 **Hey! Sorry that this is a short one,I just wanted to make it a chapter while it was on my I was in a bath and I thought of this and worked it all out and then wrote this afterwards.**


End file.
